Dream after Rejection
by N.I.Bxxx
Summary: A Dream of what could have happened to her


She was sitting outside in the cold under the few stars that could be seen in the bright night of the city. She had needed some air and space away from the cram of the party within. It was always suffocating moving within everyone and standing shoulder to shoulder, but tonight had been worse for her. He was here, chatting with other girls and having fun. He had even smiled at her but, she supposed, she had brought that on herself by telling him she was fine; she was over him. But the pain was so sharp when she had seen him that she had needed to escape just for a few minutes.

The door creaked open and shut. There was a small light cough behind her and expecting some nervous smoker she turned around saying, "Oh don't worry, you can smoke if you-". He was standing there looking at turned around without another word and continued to stare at the stars. She felt rather than saw him maneuver around the pot plant and sit next to her on the cold stone patio. She could feel the heat coming off his arm and the slight smell of beer and sweat. He continued to sit there in silence and soon it became too much and she spoke: "I had to get some air...it was just a bit too crowded in there." No response came. "Look, I'm truly sorry for that email; it was stupid, no it was uncalled for. I had no right to put that on you after everything I did to you myself." Finally he turned and looked at her and his eyes searched hers for something, she wasn't sure what. "Don't apologise," he said, "I kinda did the same thing two years ago when I asked you out from nowhere." She smiled and so did he. The awkwardness returning, she looked up and pointed to three single shimmering points of light. "Orion's belt," she acknowledged as she saw him tilt his head to the dark sky as well. "One of the constellations that are visible to the whole world." He remained quiet scanning the night and she felt foolish for even mentioning it. "It's beautiful" he whispered suddenly and she glanced over at him, at his dark hair and slightly tanned skin; and with his eyes sliding over the other stars. Without meaning to she broke the mood and said "You should have told me you know." His eyes moved back onto her. "What?" he inquired looking slightly confused. "You should have told me I hurt you so badly. I had no idea of the pain I had inflicted. I was just too young, not that that is really an excuse and all, but it's my only way of explaining the pain I caused you." She stared at him for any remaining emotion in his eyes or face. He only cleared his throat and moved his eyes to the ground. "Its fine, and I am sorry myself that you had to experience too." he mumbled at his feet. She barked out a sarcastic laugh, "Bad timing wasn't really. You like me I don't, then two years later I like you but you don't. It's almost like fate spitting at us." He glanced back up at her with an ironic smile. "Yeh," he smiled" Story of my life."

They sat in silence a few more minutes, before the cold from the stone beneath them set in and they both stood up to return the noise of the party within. "Well, I guess we are even," she said as she wiped dirt from her jeans."We both punched each other pretty hard in the heart." He gave her a piercing look. "I didn't say no to get revenge," he replied bitterly, "I wouldn't ever do that." She was going to say that she knew that but something about his words and the way the half moon shone over his face leaving shadows made her pause. Then, before her brain could respond to her impulses, she moved in and placed a single kiss on his slightly dry lips. He tensed and she pulled away quickly, cheeks burning wishing for the end of the world. "Sorry," she said quickly, "I just had to do that. Forget it- no don't say anything we'll forget about it." and she turned quickly and rushed back into the house before she would have to look at him again.

It wasn't long before she found her friends, two of them, standing with some guys laughing at a joke. By then she had tears in her eyes and so she didn't even have to speak before they pulled her aside and forced the story out of her. Together they comforted her and reminded her that she wouldn't ever have to really see him again. She sighed and they talked aimlessly for the next few songs. "Come on!" said the brown haired friend," Lets dance." And so they stood with everyone else, in the middle of the floor and swayed to the opening beats of _Firework. _ She was dancing with her back to the door, when she heard her friend gasp. "He's coming this way!" she squeaked. Turning slowly she saw him pushing his way through moving bodies, towards her...coming closer and closer. Quickly without thinking, she moved to get away from him, to move in the other direction and get lost in the flow of people. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her, forcing her to turn and face his brown eyes searching. He moved forward and she flinched not sure of what was happening. But then his hands were in her hair and his mouth was soft on hers, coaxing it to respond to his.

And so, in the middle of that dance floor he kissed her and kissed her, oblivious to the catcalling and whistles or even his own friends laughing. Finally, after years of history, barriers and two rejections; the two were together and were still kissing when the clock chimed out midnight and the start of a new year...


End file.
